


Do you remember the way that you touched me before?

by babyboytroye



Category: tronnor - Fandom
Genre: Caring Connor, Flashbacks, Fluff, Graphic Description, Hurt Troye, I dont even know what made me write this, M/M, Rape, Triggers, its very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 01:55:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6354172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyboytroye/pseuds/babyboytroye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're okay. Everything is okay. He won't ever hurt you again. Not while I'm alive." Connor stated firmly into the top of his head. "I love you. I love you so fucking much." He kissed the top of his head, sobbing into his soft hair. "My beautiful boy."</p><p>"Just hold me, Connor. Don't let go."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do you remember the way that you touched me before?

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Mentions of rape and flashbacks.

_Hands. Rough hands pulling at his hair and bruising his soft, pale skin._

 

He wanted to forget them.

 

_That gruff, evil voice that haunted his dreams late at night. That voice that he can still hear so clearly to this day. Moaning, grunting, breathing words into his ear as he ripped him to shreds._

 

_"You love this, don't ya?" He would growl into his ear._

 

_"Slut."_

 

_"Gagging for my cock."_

 

Troye shut his eyes tightly, sobs loud in the quiet room. The sheets around him were a mess as he tossed and turned, pulling roughly at the strands of hair at the top of his head.

 

He can still hear his own whimpers. The way he had begged for him to stop.

 

_"Stop."_

 

_"It hurts."_

 

_"Please."_

 

That voice that was robbed of its innocence at such a young age. A little boy hurt by the one he trusted the most.

 

_"I love you."_

 

_"I do this because I love you."_

 

Troye shakily lifted himself from the bed, walking to the kitchen and leaning heavily against the counter. He poured himself a glass of water, breathing heavily as sweat dripped from his body.

 

_"So tight. Your tight little ass swallowing my cock."_

 

Troye dropped the glass cup in his hand, his mind so far gone he didn't even hear the glass shatter around him. His hands reached up to roughly pull at his hair, clawing at his scalp desperately. "Stop it." He whispered.

 

_"Look at your little body taking my cock so well. Taking it like the slut you are."_

 

"No." Troye fell to the floor, the glass cutting up his hands and knees as he curled into himself.

 

He can still feel the bloody scratches on his back. The bruises around his neck. The red handprint on his ass. The dull pain on his scalp. How sore he was the next morning. His torn up hole.

 

Troye let out a scream, feeling the bile rise up in his throat. He picked up a piece of glass, gripping it so tightly it cut through his hand.

 

"I'm home!" Connor shouted into the quiet house, shutting the door behind him and hanging his coat up. "Troye?" Connor called out, concern already running through his body. His boy would have already greeted him by now. Connor walked through the hallway, stopping in his tracks when he looked into the kitchen. "Baby." He breathed out.

 

His frail body was collapsed onto the ground surrounded by a pool of his own vomit and shards of glass. There was blood dripping from his hand. His cries were loud and painful, a sound Connor would never forget. He was muttering words to himself, mind not processing that Connor was there with him.

 

"Slut. Dirty slut. Taking it so good, love your cock. Fills me up so good." He whispered to himself.

 

Connor ran to him, carefully going around the glass and gently placing his hands underneath Troye's armpits. He began to thrash around.

 

"No! Let go of me! I don't want it! I don't want it! Please don't do this! Please, it hurts! It hurts so bad!" Connor held the boy to his chest tightly. "Just kill me. Kill me please. I want to die. I can't do this anymore. Please please please. _Kill me!_ " Troye placed the piece of glass he was clutching in his hand to his neck.

 

"Stop it, Troye." Connor's eyes widened as he fought to get the glass out of his hand. "Please, baby. Let me help you." He managed to pry it out of his hand, throwing it to the floor and lifting Troye from the kitchen.

 

"LEAVE ME ALONE! STOP IT! I DON'T WANT IT! IT HURTS!" Troye screamed. Connor collapsed to the floor in the hallway, pulling Troye to his chest and cradling him.

 

"You're safe, baby. He can't hurt you anymore. I'm here. I'm right here and I will never let anyone hurt you again. Please listen to me."

 

"Help me. Help me. Help me." His eyes were shut so tightly as his body convulsed violently.

 

Connor let out a breath as tears rolled down his cheeks. "Don't let him win. He's not here anymore, he can't hurt you. You're safe, my love. So safe." Connor rocked him side to side, cooing softly into his ear. "I love you so much, baby. I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere. Come back to me, angel. Let me see those eyes."

 

Troye shook his head, holding on tightly to Connor. Connor pressed a kiss onto his temple, holding his petite body tightly and burrowing his face into his neck.

 

"Connor? Connor help me please." Troye whimpered, voice scratchy from all of the screaming. Connor let out a breath, looking up at his boy.

 

"There he is." Connor smiled wetly, pressing a rough kiss to Troye's forehead. "There goes my boy."

 

Troye let out a sob, hands tightly gripping onto Connor's shoulders. "It hurts so much, Con. It hurts so fucking much." He collapsed heavily into Connor's chest, too weak and tired to hold his own weight up.

 

"You're okay. Everything is okay. He won't ever hurt you again. Not while I'm alive." Connor stated firmly into the top of his head. "I love you. I love you so fucking much." He kissed the top of his head, sobbing into his soft hair. "My beautiful boy."

 

"Just hold me, Connor. Don't let go."


End file.
